102015-Little Lost Lorrea
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LITTLELOSTLORREA. CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: ((go ahead CC)) CCC: runs through the forest as fast as he can chanting, "Shit shit shit" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC runs through the forest as fast as he can chanting, "Shit shit shit" -- CSO ceased responding to memo. CURRENT calamitousClotho CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: • It takes you about 20 minutes, but you finally arrive at the scene. The trees nearby are splattered with Lorrea's Jade Blood, and flecks of bright, candy red mutant blood. • CCC: • Lorrea is on the grass, bleeding out, her skin deathly pale. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC Nyarla drops to his knees by her side looking to check her breathing and pulse -- CCC: • Her breath is ragged and shallow, and her pulse is faint • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he moves to lift her up as gingerly as he can, carefully avoiding any injuries -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC in the rush he got a bit turned around and assess his position, looking around for the assailant -- CCC: • There's no sign of him, save a few shreds of wire on the ground nearby, and a bunch of footprints. • CCC: • Lorrea, your consciousness is fading in and out. It fades back in and you realize Nyarla's holding you. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC reaffirming the direction to Carayx's hive he take off as fast as he can without worrying any of Lorrea's wounds -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT stares a bit blankly at Nyarla, as well as she can- until they start moving, at which point her Will fails her, and her eyes shut again. -- CCC: • After a few hours rushing through the forest, you come out onto an open desert. It takes another few hours moving as fast as you can, Nyarla, you're exhausted, but eventually you see Carayx's hive in the distance. • CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC Do you need anything from me, like a description of the hive, or something similar? -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC squeezes out the last of his energy to reach Carayx's hive as soon as possible, all the while muttering that she'd be okay -- CCC: • Yes AC • -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC Carayx's hive is a sturdy, uniform sort of hive. A very pragmatic sort of design, surrounded by tumbleweeds caught in cacti that occasionally swell and do something similar. The hive looks almost abandoned. The windows are boarded up and reinforced, the door might be the same way, but it's a little hard to tell. -- CCC: • Nyarla, you have reached Carayx's hive. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC calls out for Carayx as he approaches, not really planning to stop until his new moirail is able to be set down and cared for. When faced with a door blocking his way, he runs forward and kicks at it -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT judders out a breath at the quick movement. -- CCC: Shit, I'm sorry CCC: ((feel free to RP AC)) -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC kicks at the door again, this time without running first and hopefully not jostling Lorrea any more than necessary, still calling for Carayx -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC The door is, assumedly, thumped! The reinforced door might hurt a bit, but a couple of unlocking sounds later and it opens, a real confused Carayx in said opening. Her wrappings are stained olive. -- CAC: nya-- lorrea? _s that lorrea? wa_t, what's go_ng on? CCC: Shit hit the fan CCC: She want in alone CAC: w. _ thought she sa_d she wasn't do_ng that. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC pushes passed Carayx a bit to enter the hive, looking for a place Lorrea can be set down -- CCC: Well she did, and this happened CCC: • Carayx, Nyarla and lorrea are covered in Lorrea's blood, and Lorrea has a few splotches of Candy Red blood on her as well. • CCC: Where can I set her? -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT opens an eye, slightly. She's not dead. It's movement, aside from her shaky breathing. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC freezes at the sight of that candy red blood. She steps to the side, focused on it. She doesn't speak, probably doesn't even register hearing Nyarla. Luckily there's a couple benches, beds, couches, and a small padded "ring" he could set her in. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC plenty of soft surfaces! -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC goes to set Lorrea on a couch, kneeling next to her and checking her vitals again -- CAT: .... did i win? -- CURRENT allodicTemperament's CAT'S voice is incredibly faint. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC snaps herself out of it, returning to Alternia. She closes the door quickly, stammering. -- CAC: _, uh. bandages. CAC: f_rst a_d. safety f_rst. CCC: Bandages, yes CCC: Disinfectant CCC: Whatever else you need for this stuff CAC: r_ght. happens all the t_me out here. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC turns to Lorrea -- CCC: You're still alive CCC: That's a victory in itself -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT frowns, ever so slightly. It's probably all she can manage. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC moves over towards her "ringside", fumbling through a few containers. She quickly decaptchalogues a first-aid kit with some SPIRITED FLAILING, returning to Nyarla and Lorrea's side with it. -- CAC: how long have you been carry_ng her l_ke th_s? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC slides a bit over to let Carayx work, being the less experienced of the two with first aid -- CCC: Not sure CCC: A few hours -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC stares anxiously at Nyarla first, then between the first aid kit and Lorrea. Then she gets to work! To try and apply some sick aid to Lorrea. Do I roll or something similar, or. -- CAT: i'm fine, CCC: You've been bleeding out since I found you. CAC: wow. you have a lot of blood. CCC: ((just rp it)) CAC: what's th_s red stuff. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC there's a hard edge to his tone, worry all throughout his voice -- CAT: his bllood, CAT: he llet me hit him, and llaughed, CCC: Who's blood? -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC alright, in that case she quickly begins to apply a bit of disinfectant to a cotton swab, cleaning off the edges of the wounds before applying bandages. She stops for a solid five seconds at the "blood" thing, before getting back to work. -- CCC: That courier? CAT: the courrierr is CAT: fake CCC: Why were you going after the courier alone? CAT: had to, CAT: save the worrlld. CAT: coulldn't evn... CAC: _t's f_ne, lorrea. CAC: rest, for the moment. CCC: Yeah, you gave it your best CAC: that was just round one. CCC: The hero always comes back to finish things CCC: When you're better you can have another dramatic stand off with that asshole CCC: With me backing you up, of course CAT: i can't, CCC: You can't? CCC: Can't what? CCC: Can't die? CCC: Damn right you can't CAC: caval_er as always. CAT: it wasn't -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC definitely gets to all that bandaging! Doctor Boxer is on the case. -- CAT: enough, CCC ceased responding to memo. CCC: So live, please CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: (( AC your phone blings)) CCC: You can try again later or something -- CURRENT abradantCombatant's CAC'S phone bling blongs! It's probably sitting in the ring. Growling aggressively. -- CCC: Just don't die, please CAT: dying, CAT: is forr grrubs, CAC: _f you're dy_ng. r_ght now. CAC: lorrea. CAC: _ need you to stop do_ng that. CAT: i'm not a grrub, CCC: You can't just throw diamonds at me and go get yourself fucked up like that CAC: that's r_ght. _f you d_e, we can't get unholy, r_ghteous revenge on th_s candy-blooded pr_ck. CAC: nyarla can you. hand me that phone. CAT: if it's my llusus, -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC dashes across the room and back, grabbing the phone -- CCC: Here -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC hands it over -- CAT: telll herr the grrublloaf -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks, shaking some jadeblood off of her hands. She looks at the bandage job for a minute, before looking at her phone. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shuts up. It probably hurts. There's a grin there, though it's faint. -- CAC: uh, make sure those bandages are. t_ght. -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is so damn funny. -- CAC: _ don't th_nk _t's the perfect cure and she m_ght need st_tches or someth_ng. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC gives a wry grin at Lorrea, checking and rechecking the bandages -- CAT: sorrry, carra, CAT: didn't. CAT: want it to be llike, CAT: this. CAC: are you f'real, lorrea. are you ffff'rrrrrreal. CAC: you're bleed_ng all over my floor and _ can barely hear your sweet sweet vo_ce and you're. apolog_z_ng. CAT: sorrry, about the bllood. CAC: _t's okay. _t's not your fault. CAT: but, CAT: it is CAC: nyarla tell her _t _sn't her fault CAT: therre werre, CAT: two CCC: It's not your fault CCC: Two?? CCC: That's CAT: one, CAT: sparrked CCC: That's not what the Oracle said CCC: Sparked? CCC: A fucking robot? CAC: .. sparked? CAC: that does sound l_ke a robot. CAC: a mutant w_th robots, huh. CAT: i killled it, CCC: The first courier was a decoy CCC: It was a trap CCC: There's no way we could have known CCC: ...Unless the oracle... CAC: _'m talk_ng to l_bby r_ght now. CAT: it's not herr faullt, CAT: its mine. CAT: is yourr hive, CAT: allways this colld? CCC: No, she told there's be one, she should have said there'd be a trap CAC: oh, yeah. CAC: wa_t. CCC: She's the one who can see this shit CAC: ...we're _n the m_ddle of the desert. -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC sets her phone down immediately, rummaging around to retrieve some blankets, and bring them back to Nyarla. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC also, takes another glance at those injuries to figure them out exactly. Claw gashes, or something similar, right? -- CSO: ((Deep gashes, mostly around surface arteries. You know from being an IRON-WILLED BOXER that he wanted her to bleed out and suffer)) -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC takes the blankets, carefully draping them over Lorrea so as to not aggitate any of the wounds -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament's CAT'S eyes drift shut. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC after making sure the blankets aren't too heavy and resticting Lorrea's breathing, he wipes a some of the blood on his hands off on his pantleg and pulls out his phone to scream at the Oracle -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC text based screaming so let her rest -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks, taking another glance at the phone, then at Lorrea. She immediately feels for her pulse, before getting to her feet. -- CAT: thanks, CAC: nyarla, uh. watch her. -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC gets to her feet, stuffing her phone in her hoodie pocket and heading outside. -- CCC: I won't take my eyes off her CAT: take, CAT: carra yourrsellf, CAT: ... carra, CAT: yourrsellf, -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC pauses at the door to looK BACK AT AT. She slowly turns back around, trying not to laugh. -- CAC: you told me _ wasn't allowed to laugh. you monster. -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC exits the house! time to wander the desert. -- CSO: T.T . o O ( As you sit inside watching over Lorrea, Nyarla, you hear a high pitched scream, and a crash outside, VERY close to the hive. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( AC, a meteor just ripped its way into the ground not far from you. ) -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looking quickly between the direction of the sound and Lorrea, he equips his specibus and rushes to the doorway -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC not leaving quite yet, only looking at the scene -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC deadpans. First trolls, now meteors. She sighs, slowly heading over to the meteor. Her dukes are RAISED. -- CSO: (( Sitting on the Meteor is a small white box, about the size of a shoebox. )) -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks, leaning forward and glancing from side to side. She leans back to look at the sky, before reaching down to pick up the box. Provided it doesn't incinerate her hands. -- CSO: ((it is slightly singed at the edges)) CSO: T.T . o O ( ((The box is unharmed, and a bit heavy, but not too bad. ) CCC: What is that?! -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC hefts the box up, returning to the doorway. -- CAC: a mag_cal space box _ guess. CAC: _'m a recluse not an astrolog_st. CCC: ... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks at the sky -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC then goes back to his phone -- CCC: Hey, is that box full of medical supplies? CCC: By chance? CAC: probably. CAC: mag_cal space boxes don't show up full of useful stuff. you owe l_bby b_g t_me, by the way. CCC: She owes me for calling herself a seer and not being more on the ball CAT: she's, trrying, CAC: she's do_ng her best. -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC sets the box down beside Lorrea, opening it up and trying to make heads and tails of this stuff. -- CAC: hey lorrea, uh. CCC: We need to inject both at the same time CAC: alr_ght you're on th_s. CAT: what, -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC moves over to pick up one of the vials -- CAC: th_s _s go_ng to hurt, by the way. CCC: That's what the painkiller vial is for CSO: ((Inside is a small gun with a large needle in place of the barrel, and two holes in the back. Next to it are two vials, one milky white, and one candy red.)) -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC fiddles around with the vial to figure out how to attach it to the gun -- CAC: here, put the v_als _n the holes. CCC: Right -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC hands him the other vial once she's confident he's figured out how it works. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC inserts both vials -- CAT: if this, killls me CAT: punch herr, CAC: _'ll bury you w_th your cape. CAT: no CAT: keep it, CAC: alr_ght. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC moves closer to Lorrea, holding the injection gun just over her chest -- CCC: Are you ready? CAT: neverr was, CAT: neverr, stopped me, CCC: I'll take that as a yes -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC slowly slides the needle a little ways into Lorrea before pulling the trigger, beginning the injects -- CAC: okay. she uh. CAC: should be good. CCC: I hope so CAC: _ have _t on h_gh author_ty that she should surv_ve th_s. CAC: also that red v_al _s mag_c don't worry about _t. CCC: Right, of course it is -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC finishes the injections and sets the spent injection gun back in the bo -- CCC: box* CAC: okay, uh. _'m go_ng to keep treat_ng her softcore style. CAC: and.. she's not allowed to eat meat for three days. CSO: ((There are also a few other things in the box)) -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC oh yeah, looks for those GIFTS now that all's said and done -- -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO appears to have sent a number of PHOTOGRAPHS. -- CCC: What else did she send? CSO: ((and also some candy. And a wrapped package for Serios)) -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks, looking at the photographs. -- CAC: l_bby _ swear to god. CCC: What's on them? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC moves to hover over Carayx's shoulder? -- CSO: (( The first photograph shows Nyarla, Carayx, Lorrea, Serios, Aaisha, and a pale white creature, with no hair, no horns, and bandage wrapped around her head where her eyes would be.)) CSO: ((The group appears to be sitting on a couch laughing about something. Serios has his arm around the white-creature non-chalantly. Aaisha is in Carayx's Lap.)) CAC: .. us, actually. CCC: ...oh -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks, holding both pictures up so Nyarla can see. All the tension she had from someone showing up on her doorstep bleeding seems to. Vanish. -- CCC: So it's...us CAC: _ th_nk that's l_bby. obv_ously. CAC: oh she does look cute w_th ser_os. CCC: It would make sense CCC: ...yeah, a bit CAC: _'m sorry, that uh. prolly sounded we_rd. -- CURRENT abradantCombatant's CAC'S phone dings again, and she SPAZZES. -- CCC: It's uhh, it's fine -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks through the other photographs -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sends messages to the oracle with the other hand -- CAC: what're the other ones? CSO: T.T . o O ( They're mostly a group of trolls hanging out in this massive library. Occassionally the white skinned creature shows up, but it's rare. In one of the pictures, the white skinned creature is next to Carayx. They're giggling and holding their hands in an <> shape. ) CAC: oh. CAC: hey uh, nyarla. CCC: Yeah? CAC: aa_sha wants us _n a memo. CCC: ...sure CAC: _ could relay messages all n_ght long but _ mean. CAC: _ guess th_s m_ght be qu_cker. CSO: ((Can i spy on memo?)) CCC: Yeah, invite me to it CAC: (( Absolutely! )) CCC: Should we bring the oracle in? CCC: I'm still trying to get some info out of her CCC: slash, thank her CCC: I guess CAC: she prolly just saved lorrea's l_fe _'d thank her really hard t-b-h. CCC: Yeah CCC: Just don't know how to say it yet CCC: ((did you want in as oracle or as an observer?)) CSO: ((ORACLE HEHE)) CAC: you'll th_nk of someth_ng. CAC: okay, uh. memo? can you make one? CCC: Sure thing CAC ceased responding to memo. CCC ceased responding to memo. CLL ceased responding to memo. CSO: ((Sop are we doing this mememo or wat)) CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: (( [[|#Debrief]] )) CAC: _'ll wreck you, nyarla. CSO: (( get shrekt )) CCC: wow CCC: You actually typed that you would wreck me CAC: yeah _ forgot we're _n person now. CAC: fuck off. CCC: Hehe, I gotcha CCC: ...hey CCC: Carayx CCC: Is CCC: Was she shipping that hard with you? CAC: WHAT? CAC: _ mean, what. CAC: NYARLA. _ W_LL BEAT YOU W_TH A CACTUS. CAC: HOLY SH_T. CCC: HEY CCC: i'M JUST TRYING TO GET ANSWERS HERE CAC: _ AM GO_NG TO /DESTROY/ YOU. _ SWEAR TO /FUCK/ AND ALL THAT _S HOLY AND UNHOLY. CCC: I thought you said you couldn't yell CAC: TH_S _SN'T YELL_NG! CAC: oh my god _'m gonna puke nyarla help. CCC: Sorry, sorry -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC gives a malicious grin -- CAC: YOU STOP MAK_NG THAT FACE. CCC: Though you could capitalize on all the thoughts she's putting in Aaisha's head CAC: wa_t what. CCC: Nothing CCC: Joking CCC: Don't kick my ass CCC: I ran here for multiple solid hours CCC: I cannot defend myself CCC: My adrenaline is drained -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC slowly. flops down onto her side. she's given up. -- CAC: _ need to blush. _'m go_ng beh_nd the r_ng. CCC: Okay, wow that is so fuckin vulgar -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC c ra wls away. -- CCC: Take your time CAC: thank you. -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC remains flopped behind the ring, hiding under a blanket, or something. -- CCC: WHAT THE FUCK????? CAC: NYARLA. CAC: TH_S _S _T. CCC: We're fucking doomed CAC: WE'RE DONE. CCC: We can't face off against the fucking empress CCC: I can't believe we're moving against Merrow if he's her fucking pet project or whatever the hell else CCC: The Engineer is bad enough -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC pulls herself out from under the blanket, sighing. She leans her back against the ring, sighing. She stares at the cactus juice in her handwraps. -- CAC: hey, nyarla. CCC: Yeah? CAC: we're k_nda fucked, aren't we. CCC: Yeah, yeah we are CCC: Our planet is gonna die CCC: And take everyone we know with it CCC: Except the players CAC: mhm. CCC: So you wanna start that panicking now? CCC: I do CCC: I'd been holding it off CAC: _ d_d all my pan_ck_ng a wh_le ago. CCC: Trying to stay focused on all this CAC: _'ve just got lead _n my stomach, now. CCC: Good to hear CCC: I've got bees CAC: _n your teeth? CCC: No CCC: Maybe CCC: I did chomp down on a honeycomb CAC: really? CAC: do those l_ke.. taste good? CCC: Yeah CCC: They're perfectly edible CCC: And the fresh ones have fresh honey CCC: Been eating them all my life CAC: huh. you got any? could _ try one? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC finally removes the backpack he was wearing and tosses i across to her -- CCC: Not fresh, but I have some -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC catches it, inspecting it for BEES before she pops it into her mouth. -- CCC: They're baked CCC: A bit dry CCC: But I don't want honey seeping into all my shit CAC: oh man. these are great. CCC: They're are perks to living surounded by bees CCC: I don't run out of those things CAC: the one perk. CCC: And the bees being giant means so are the honeycombs CCC: Not enough meat for me though CCC: Unless I eat the bees themselves CCC: They don't taste too good though CAC: really? CAC: have you tr_ed eat_ng the bee's knees. _'ve heard they're great. CCC: I'm going to ignore that CAC: worth _t. CAC: _'m k_nd of upset. CCC: At what? CAC: the empress not gett_ng here. CCC: I'm not CCC: I'm not fighting the empress CAC: can we be real, for a m_nute. CCC: Yeah CCC: What's up? CAC: _'ve always wanted to. CCC: Fight the empress? CAC: yeah. CAC: _ do _t every n_ght. CCC: Every night? CAC: yeah. CAC: who do you th_nk _ f_ght _n th_s r_ng. CCC: Of course CCC: Does she put up a good fight? CAC: yeah. _ don't th_nk _'ve ever won. CAC: but that's never what _t's been about. CCC: What is it then? CAC: surv_v_ng th_s long. surv_v_ng long enough to f_ght. CCC: Surviving? CAC: surv_v_ng. WH_CH YOU WON'T BE DO_NG VERY SOON. CCC: Rela CCC: I don't even know what's on them CAC: nyarla _ CAC: _ can't CAC: tell you CCC: Though I'm tempted to guess at it based on your reaction CAC: STOP CAC: STOP GUESS_NG CAC: STOP TH_NK_NG CCC: I CCC: I'm not CCC: I haven't even started CAC: GOOD. CAC: DON'T START. CAC: YOU KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS. R_GHT WHERE THEY ARE. CCC: Y'know, Carayx CCC: That's the kind of reaction that makes me really curious CAC: YOU CAN TAKE YOUR REACT_ONS, AND YOUR CUR_OS_TY. CAC: AND YOU. CAC: YOU KNOW WHAT. CAC: YOU'RE SLEEP_NG W_TH THE CACT_ TON_GHT. CCC: You act like those pictures were you sleeping with Aaisha -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC SHRIEKING NOISES. -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY -- CAC: DON'T YOU FUCK_NG SAY THOSE WORDS. HOLY SH_T NYARLA, YOU ARE A COUPLE STEPS AWAY FROM CATCH_NG THESE HANDS. CAC: _ HAVE MET YOU EXACTLY TW_CE _N PERSON AND 0 OF THOSE MEMOR_ES ARE PLEASANT. DON'T /MAKE/ ME GO _NTO THE NEGAT_VES W_TH YOU. -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC teXTS. AGGRESSIVELY. -- CCC: ... CCC: So it was CCC: Maybe more than that CAC: WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. CAC: WHAT THE FUCK _S TH_S. WHAT THE /FUCK/ _S THAT. CCC: Y'know the reacton isn't helping CAC: DON'T LOOK AT ME. CCC: It only makes thing smore scandalous CAC: DON'T YOU FUCK_NG LOOK AT ME. CSO: (( CC it's fair to assume you are on Carayx's home network, right? USing her wifi?)) CCC: ((Yes?)) CCC: ((He has his own phone subscription and all, but hey, wifi)) CSO: ((It seems her grubCloud service has taken over your screensaver. Your computer goes to sleep, and you see a VERY FUCKING SCANDALOUS image of Carayx x Aaisha slowly slide across the screen of your husktop. )) CCC: ... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC blushes intensely -- CCC: Uhh, Carayx CAC: what. -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC peeks up from the blanket, peering across the ring. -- CCC: So uhh... CCC: I think I know what got that reaction from you now CAC: wha. CAC: why are you blush-- WHAT ARE YOU LOOK_NG AT. CCC: ... CCC: You CAC: please don't tell me you're look_ng at. CCC: A bit more of you than I wanted to see -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC slides the phone across the floor -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC blinks, setting the blanket down. She approaches the phone, leaning down to look at it. She promptly falls to her knees. -- CAC: no. nO. NO. L..L___________DYDYDYDDYDYDYYYYYY. CAT: ᶰᵒ -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT quiet no. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT so quiet. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC can't hear her above screeching -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC glances over at Lorrea, falling to her hands. She musters up all her willpower, and. -- CAC: ᶰᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ... CAC: nyarla, _. CCC: ...Yes? CAC: _'m sorry. CCC: ...for what? CAC: _. CAC: th_s. CCC: ...what? CAC: _ need to delete th_s. CAC: _ can't let. ser_os see _t. CCC: Uhh, go ahead CCC: None of my business what y'all get up to in the future -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC gets to her feet, trudging to her computer. She. quickly does exactly what Libby told her to do. Namely, deleting it from her cloud. -- CAC: _ don't care about. that. CAC: _t's. the other th_ng. CCC: ...oh CCC: Yeah CCC: I guess I found both your secrets CCC: Sorry about that, I guess CAC: _. CAC: don't care. CAC: you're not go_ng to cull me for _t. CAC: you probably don't even care. CCC: I mean, yeah, it's surprising CCC: What though? CCC: Did you think I was castiest or something? CAC: no but _ d_dn't th_nk you'd take k_ndly to me ly_ng to you th_s ent_re t_me. CCC: I take more offense to you thinking I take offense CAC: _'m sorry. CCC: For what? CAC: th_nk_ng you'd take offense. CAC: _n my defense _f you told anyone _'d be dead so. CAC: _ th_nk _t's warranted okay. CCC: It was kinda none of my bees wax CAC: _ just. d_dn't want you to f_nd out th_s way. CAC: ESPEC_ALLY NOT. TH_S WAY. CCC: yeah, this is one ridiculously embarrassing way for that to ome to light CCC: But yeah, don't worry, I won't tell anyone CCC: I wouldn't have to before eitehr CAC: _ f_gured, _. _ know. well. CAC: you know now, _ guess. CAC: no help_ng _t. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC shrugs awkwardly -- CCC: So what do we do from here? CCC: Wait for Lorrea to wake up? CAC: _.. CAC: _ guess we play the wa_t_ng game, yeah. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sends significant glances to the ring -- CAC: are you f'real. CCC: Why the fuck not? CCC: At least we don't have to go soft to hide your blood now CAC: oh. CAC: that's.. CAC: a br_ght s_de. CCC: And everyone else with probably be here tomorrow CCC: Lorrea's still conked out CCC: And we probably need the training CAC: yeah. CAC: the cour_er's blood _s the same as m_ne. CCC: I don't know what to make of that honestly CCC: I don't imagine there's any relation CCC: Seeing as there's even four different tyrians CCC: And one of them is male CAC: yeah. probably. CAC: _'m just say_ng. CAC: _ th_nk you need pract_ce aga_nst someone l_ke h_m. CCC: All I've heard is that he's pretty vicious CCC: And malicious CCC: So yeah, training probably a necessity CCC: Both of them are CCC: You see that wound they left on Lorrea CAC: _ saw _t, yeah. CCC: It had to have came from claws CCC: Which means one attack CCC: One swipe and it put her out CCC: That bodes pretty ill CAC: sounds l_ke a good f_ght. CCC: ... CCC: Pfft, I guess CCC: We're totally fucked CAC: yeah, well. CAC: _f another mutantblood comes walk_ng by my h_ve to f_n_sh us off _n the name of the empress, well. CAC: _'ll punch h_m, too. CAC: after _'m done throttl_ng you. CCC: I like your optimis-wait, what? CCC: Them's fighting words -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC steps away from her computer, and around Lorrea. She puts her hands on the ropes, pulling herself into the ring. -- CAC: that's k_nd of the po_nt. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC gets up off the floor and moves over to the ring, jumps over the ropes to look cool -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he took to one corner of the ring, limbering up before putting up his bare fists, throwing a few shadowpunches -- CCC: I hope you're ready -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC takes her corner, taking her hoodie off and tossing it on the ropes. She cracks her knuckles with a nod, raising her DUKES. -- CAC: you m_ght not be the empress. but you'll do, ton_ght. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he finally took off his blood stained suit jacket, dropping it and pushing it out of the ring with his foot. He started moving towards the center of the ring bouncing on his toes -- -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC steps briskly to the middle of the ring, starting to dance lightly on the balls of her feet, her stance wide. -- CAC: you want to be the bell? CCC: Ding CCC: Ding CCC: Ding -- CURRENT abradantCombatant CAC DRAMATIC FADE TO BLACK! It's like a normal fade to black, except with more punches. Rest assured, there is a RIGHTEOUS SCRAP, so intense a training montage wouldn't do it justice. Imagination is the real winner here. -- Category:Carayx Category:Lorrea Category:Libby Category:Nyarla